


you never told me about the fire

by incognitoreylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Cheating, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kylo Ren & Ben Solo are Twins, Mistaken Identity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoreylo/pseuds/incognitoreylo
Summary: Ben & Kylo are twins. Mistaken identity at a bar.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	you never told me about the fire

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspired last night and wrote this. I haven't been inspired since everything in my life shifted, so I apologize that this isn't an update on a WIP. I promise I will get to those.  
> Now this fic feels a little grey area in the rape/dub con sense, but I am going to mark it as such anyway to be safe. TW explanation at bottom with major spoilers if you want to try it but aren't sure.

Rey walked into the bar where she met Ben two years ago. They had made it a tradition to come here once a month for a date night to drink cheap beer and wings. She walked to their normal booth and smoothed out the tight black dress she had chosen to wear before sitting down. A petite, blonde waitress came by and Rey ordered a Bud Light to start. Her phone buzzed as the drink arrived, she took a sip while unlocking her phone.

_Ben: Hey sweetheart, I will be about 30 minutes late. Traffic is bad._

_Rey: Ok, see you soon baby_

Rey nursed her beer while scrolling through Twitter and Instagram. She was in the middle of reading a thread on the reasons her favorite movie franchise was ruined by the director when Ben sat down across from her. He was dressed in a different way than usual and had a stormy look in his eyes. Usually Ben went for a more accountant chic look, but now he was wearing a black leather moto jacket with a worn white v neck. Very rebel without a cause. Rey liked it. 

Since Rey and Ben liked to dabble in role play she decided to take on the personality of an innocent college girl. She began to look away and twirl a strand of hair around her finger, looking up at him occasionally through her lashes. 

“Hey baby, what are you doing here all alone?” Ben’s eyes were dark as he looked over her form and face. 

“I am here waiting for some friends. We’re celebrating the end of the school year.”

“How old are you?” 

Rey paused for a moment. She was 26, but she would want to say a college age since they were in the middle of their little game. “I’m 20. How old are you? What is your name by the way?”

“My name is Kylo. I’m 32.” Oh so this is how they were playing it, fake names and all. 

“My name is Kira. It’s nice to meet you.”

Ben, or should she say Kylo, ordered a Bud Light as well and they sat sipping and flirting. Rey liked this side of Ben. He was bold and assertive. After they finished their drinks Kylo stood up and offered her his hand. “Let’s go dance a little.”

Rey took his hand and followed him out to the dance floor. 

The music was pumping in a low thumping beat. She had her ass pressed against his groin and swayed with the beat of the music, grinding into his now hard cock. Kylo began kissing her neck, sucking enough to leave a mark. A moan escaped Rey’s lips at the feelin. Ben had never given her a hickey before, he thought they were “trashy”.

Ben’s lips moved to the shell of her ear. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt his tongue trace the outer rim before pulling it between his teeth. Kylo let out a low whisper, “Let’s go to the bathroom sweetheart.”

Rey’s core tightened into an even tighter knot after that. She felt warm liquid pooling in her panties and her inhibitions drop with the arousal. She bit her lower lip and nodded. Kylo guided her back to the men’s room. Before the door was even shut and locked, Ben had his mouth slotted over hers and was pressing for entrance. 

As soon as the door was closed Ben pushed Rey against it and began pushing her dress up over her hips. His kiss grew deeper as he ran his finger around the edge of her panties, teasing her. He pulled apart from the kiss and stared at her with hooded eyes. Both their chests were rising heavily as they gasped for air. 

“I want to fuck this pretty little pussy of yours. Is that ok? Do we need a condom?”

Rey thought that was an odd question. Of course it was ok, he is her boyfriend and why would they need a condom when she has an IUD, he knew this. “Yes of course you can fuck me and no we don’t need a condom.”

Kylo smirked and grabbed the thigh of her right leg, holding it up to his hip. Rey began unbuckling his pants and pulling out his cock. She pulled it in long, fluid motions. Kylo groaned and pulled her panties to the side before stuffing himself into her balls deep. 

Rey let out a cry at the sudden intrusion. Her hands moved from his biceps to his hair, lacing her fingers into his thick locks. She pulled him down for a kiss and began to grind her hips into him, silently begging him to move. 

Kylo began to fuck her within an inch of her life. She swore that if he went any faster or any harder that she would combust. 

His pace was steady and even, but also unrelenting. He pounded into her with no mercy. It was as if he was merely using her body for his pleasure. It felt divine. She found she liked being treated like some whore he just picked up at the bar for a quick fuck. 

His breath became increasingly ragged and his pace began to falter. He was close. Being the Ben she knew and loved though, he reached between them and began to rub her clit. 

“I want you to come on my cock, okay. I want to feel this tight cunt squeeze my cock as you scream my name. Can you do that?”

She nodded. “Yes Kylo. _Oh god, please._ ” Rey’s legs grew weak and began to shake. She felt the steady pressure begin to build in her core. A stream of _oh god, please, yes, fuck, Kylo_ fell from her mouth as he continued to circle her clit and mark her neck. 

When she came it felt like an electrical explosion contained within her small body. Her eyes rolled back, her toes curled, her limbs stiffened and convulsed. Ben’s kiss silenced her screams of pleasure. She felt him bury himself into her and let out a loud grunt. His cock began to pulse inside her and she felt his hot come shoot into her, coating her insides. 

They sat there for a minute trying to catch their breath. His cock softened and slipped out of her, with it his seed dripped down onto the floor. Kylo handed her a wad of paper towels to clean up as he did the same. They cleaned up and rearranged themselves in a comfortable silence. Before they walked out Kylo pulled her in for a gentle kiss and then smoothed out her hair.

They slipped out of the bathroom hand in hand. It appeared no one had noticed their lengthy occupation of the stall. When they reached the bar Kylo stood behind Rey with his arms on either side of her, gripping the bar. She wiggled her butt a little into his crotch to tease him. She liked how it felt to be surrounded by him like this. He kissed her hair and cheek before ordering them another round. 

“Rey?”

Rey smiled and looked up at Kylo. “Hm?”

He was looking to his left with his eyes full of rage. Rey followed his line of sight and froze.

“What the fuck Rey?” Rey was seeing double. She realized it wasn’t the man behind her who called her name, but the man to the left. The man who was without a doubt Ben. Button up shirt, glasses, and all. She stood there with her mouth agape.

If that was Ben then who was behind her. Rey scrambled out from between “Kylo’s” arms with a look of sheer terror. “Who they fuck are you?”

“I told you, I am Kylo.” Kylo looked more than confused. 

“Ben, baby I thought he was you. I thought you were role playing.” Rey grabbed Ben’s arms and looked up at him. His gaze didn’t leave Kylo’s. 

“We’re twins. Haven’t seen each other or spoken in eight years.” Kylo said. “I didn’t know she was your girl. Explains a lot though.”

Ben looks down at Rey, fury building behind his eyes. “Did you _fuck_ him?”

Rey gulped and looked away. “Ben, I thought he was you.”

Ben turned and stormed out. Kylo put his hand on Rey’s lower back. “He will get over it. He has always been dramatic.”

Rey whipped around, shoving his hand off of her. “How the _fuck_ could you do that?”

“Hey listen, kid. I had no clue you were Benji’s girl. You are the one who let me fuck you in the bathroom. Now are you going to tell me that wasn’t the best sex of your life? Because sweetheart, it was for me and I have never had a problem with women.”

Rey felt shame wash over her and her cheeks flush. If she was honest they sex was mind blowing. Sex with Ben was passionate and loving, which was just as amazing, just different. Sex with Kylo though made her feel like a goddess. 

She did not have the brain power to solve this problem right now. 

“Come on. Let’s go back to Ben’s and work this all out.” She rolled her eyes and followed her out.

**Author's Note:**

> I intentionally swapped the names out when she is with Kylo because she thinks she is having sex with Ben but will occasionally remember that he said his name was Kylo. If that leads to any confusion, let me know.  
> TW rape/dub con- Rey is meeting her bf Ben at a bar, Kylo comes in and hits on her, they have sex in the bathroom, Rey is unaware that Ben has a twin and Kylo is unaware that Rey is Ben’s gf until they walk out and find Ben at the bar


End file.
